Izzy's Valentine's Day Surprise
by Ganzyyy
Summary: An Izzy/OC story based later after Adventure and Adventure 02. Based off of the story I am currently writing and will probably be a sequel to it :  Sorry a pretty crappy summary but read and review please!


**Hello Everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! Hopefully you are having a good day with your boyfriend/girlfriend :) I'm having fun with my friends since we are all Valentineless again this year, but we won't let that get to us! So I started writing this last year actually. This story actually influenced the start of my story "Strength of the Heart". Surprise! So the main characters are the original Digidestined along with Haru. So I hope you enjoy it and look forward to the updates of that story because I'm going to be updating in a few weeks because I'll be in Florida for spring training :) fun stuff! So please read and review if you can it will help out with the other story as well**

**PS - I do not own Digimon or any of the characters. I only own Haru Bianci since she's my OC**

* * *

><p>"Oh Izzy!" Izzy heard the familiar voice ring through his home. He quickly jumped to his seat in front of his trusty computer to close his bedroom door and lock it, but it was too late. "Izzy!" The messy haired boy yelled as he kicked open the door just narrowly missing Izzy's face.<p>

"Tai…" Izzy said looking at the indent in his bedroom door.

"Tai? Is that you?" The computer screen said.

Tai completely ignored the fact that he had just damaged his friend's door and went straight to Izzy's computer. Izzy quickly followed him afraid for his computer's life. "Tentomon?" Tai said looking at the small Digimon on the screen.

"Tai!" Agumon yelled jumping on Tentomon's head.

"Agumon! How have you been buddy?" Tai exclaimed into the computer screen.

"Good! Everything has been quiet and peaceful." Agumon said happily and saluted to Tai.

"Thanks Agumon, if anything happens let us know. Talk to you later." Tai shut the computer.

Izzy sighed. _"I didn't even get to talk to Tentomon that much." _He looked up at his grinning friend. Izzy could tell that Tai was there for something. He had the mischievous look in his eyes. "What are you here for Tai?" Izzy sounded almost annoyed now.

"It's Valentine's Day." Tai made it sound like it was common sense.

Izzy just stared at him, trying to figure out where he was going with this. He was aggravated with this day to begin with and now Tai seemed to want to ruin all his plans. "So why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Mimi right now?"

Tai smiled and cocked his head to the side. "No worries! I talked to her about it and she's fine with going out to eat tomorrow night."

Izzy sighed. _"Why did Mimi have to pick this day to allow Tai to do what he wants?" _Tai continued to smile. "So what do you have planned?"

"I was hoping you would ask that!" Tai exclaimed and jumped up from his seat at Izzy's desk. He walked over to Izzy's closet and started rummaging through it. He pulled out jeans, black sneakers, and a black shirt. It wasn't until that moment that Izzy noticed what Tai was wearing: jeans, blue sneakers, and a dark blue polo shirt. "Get dressed."

"Tai…"

"You, Matt, and I are going out!" Tai seemed overly happy.

"But shouldn't Matt be with Sora?" Izzy tried, but to no avail.

"Nope, she and Mimi are having a girl night tonight so we are having a guy's night." Izzy quickly reached for his phone. He didn't want to do anything today. There was one person he knew could possibly get him out of this. "Don't even try it. Joe thinks this would be a good idea for you." Izzy began to panic and before he could act, Tai continued. "And T.K. and Kari are going on a date and so are Yolei and Ken. Cody has Kendo practice and Davis is out of town." Tai smirked as Izzy seemed to lose all hope. "Now get dressed. We have to leave in like five minutes to pick up Matt."

"You're… driving…" Izzy said in disbelief. Tai's parents would never…

"Yep! I told my parents it was a dire emergency!" Izzy could already tell today was going to be terrible. "Now get dressed." Tai walked to the door and began pulling it shut when he noticed the indent on the door and sweat dropped. "Did… Did I do that? Heh… heh…" Izzy just nodded trying to not get overly angry at his good friend. "Don't worry I'll fix it. Now get dressed."

Tai 'closed' the door behind him as he left Izzy in his room though the door wouldn't close completely with the dent in it. Izzy sat on his bed with his head in his hands and sighed. He should have seen this coming. He had spent the whole day trying to ignore the fact that it was Valentine's Day that he didn't even think about what his friends could be planning.

Well, there was no stopping this turn of events now and he knew that. He stood and quickly got undressed. He looked at the clothes that Tai picked out. The black shirt had a dark maroon rose on it. Izzy's brow furrowed.

"_Izzy wear this one." A girl with short blonde hair and brown eyes said. She held up the black shirt smiling. Izzy opened his mouth the protest, but she kept talking. "It matches your eyes and hair." She ran a hand through his maroon hair and brought it down to rest on his cheek. She smiled as Izzy turned a bright red. She started laughing. "Now it matches your face too!" Her eyes shined and the freckles on her cheeks just exaggerated the effect._

"I can't wear this shirt." He said with frown. He put on the pair of jeans and socks and walked to his closet to look for a new shirt. He had grown a bit in the last year so he had to lean down to look for another shirt to wear on his clothing rack. As he leaned down, the necklace he was wearing fell into his vision. The beautiful silver cross glistened in the light. He felt his heart sink yet again.

"_Here Izzy." The girl with short blonde hair held up a small box in her hands. The December weather made her cheeks pink which she was happy because it hid the fact that she was blushing. "This is for you." She raised the box higher._

_Izzy took the box in his hands and smiled at her. She tried to duck her head under her blue scarf from embarrassment but it just made her look even more awkward. "What is it for?"_

_The girl smiled at him. "It's for your birthday." She said getting over her embarrassment. Izzy smiled. "Well open it!"_

_Izzy laughed but opened the box. His eyes widened as he looked down at the silver cross necklace. He recognized it immediately. It was the same necklace that she always wore. It meant so much to her. It was the necklace that her mother had given her on her 10__th__ birthday. Later that year in the summer, both of her parents were killed in a car accident. She never took it off. "Haru, I can't accept this."_

_Haru's smile faltered. "Don't Haru me." She said in an almost angry voice. He never called her by her full name. "I want you to have this."_

"_But Rue…" He said and a soft smile formed on her face. "This cross…" He couldn't figure out what to say._

"_Belongs to you now." She said finishing his sentence. Izzy looked into her brown eyes. They were filled with so many emotions. "I want you to have it. I want it to protect you like it has protected me. Let this be your strength when you need it and can't find someone to help. Never take it off."_

"_Never?"_

"_Yes. Never. No matter what always let this cross hang above your heart." She said as she took his hand and held it tightly._

"No matter what, huh?" Izzy asked holding the cross in his palm. He sighed and let it fall against his chest as he reached and put a dark red pollo on. He walked out of his room with his sneakers in his hand. He saw Tai leaning against a couch and texting on his phone. "So what are we doing?"

Tai looked up and smiled. He quickly placed his phone in his pocket. "We go and pick up Matt first." Izzy followed Tai out as he turned off the lights and locked the door.

Matt waited for his friends to get to his house. He stared at his phone until it buzzed once. He picked it up and read the text message from Tai. **Just picked up Izzy so tell the others for me. We'll be at your place in about ten minutes. **Matt sighed. He still wasn't sure if this whole thing was a good idea or not, but one thing he was sure of: they needed to get Izzy out of the house.

He closed the message and opened up another. He decided to send it to all three: Joe, Mimi and Sora. **Hey guys, Tai got Izzy out of the house and they are coming to get me. Now it's your turn. **He closed his phone and waited until Tai knocked on the door. Matt opened it and realized that Izzy must be in the car. "Well?" Tai asked.

"It's all up to them now." Matt said. "How's Izzy?"

"Same old." Tai said. "He really doesn't want to go out, but there isn't anything we can do." Matt nodded as he followed Tai down the stairs to his car. He still couldn't believe that he was letting Tai drive since Tai honestly scared him. "We just have to keep him out as long as possible. If he wants to leave, then we will let him leave." Matt nodded as they got to the car.

"Hey Izzy." Matt said getting into the backseat.

Izzy half smiled at the older boy. "Hey Matt." It was obvious to Matt that Izzy was not happy about this one bit. Tai got into the front seat. "So now that we picked up Matt, where are we going to go?"

Tai looked at Izzy and smiled. "Now we go out!"

* * *

><p>Sora and Mimi sat impatiently in Joe's room staring at their phones. Joe was relaxed, well as relaxed as he could be since he was busy studying at the moment. Sora and Mimi sat on Joe's bed as Joe sat at his desk. Finally, both of their phones vibrated and they grabbed them at the same time.<p>

"Yatta!" Mimi said cheerfully as she read Matt's text. "Come on Sora!" Mimi jumped up off the bed and quickly began pulling Sora out the door.

"Ah!" Sora yelled as she tried to catch her balance. "Joe let's hurry!"

Joe nodded and quickly jogged out of his house right behind the two girls. "Wait you two, we don't even know if she is here yet."

Mimi abruptly stopped causing Sora to lightly bump into the pink haired girl. Mimi whirled around quickly. "You're right!" She yelled and quickly pulled out her cell phone and started hitting buttons. Joe and Sora just watched her knowing that it would be a terrible idea to even think about stopping her since she was so focused on her task. They watched as Mimi held the phone up to her ear and she tapped her foot impatiently. "Ah! Finally I thought you would never answer!" Mimi said with a laugh. "So are you here?" There was a slight pause. "Perfect! We are coming to get you now!"

Mimi hung up the phone. "So… she's here?" Sora asked confused.

"Yep!" She said smiling. "Come on Joe! You're driving!"

"Alright, but only because this is for Izzy." Joe said. "Next time you are driving Sora."

"But Joe…" Mimi complained. "You're the reliable one." She pouted which caused Sora to laugh.

Sora patted Joe on the shoulder. "Don't worry, next time I'll drive." She said as they began to get into Joe's car. "I just hope there is a next time."

"Don't say that Sora…" Joe scolded. None of them wanted to think of that. "For Izzy's sake, there has to be a next time."

* * *

><p>Izzy followed Tai and Matt into a club. He had been there numerous times before because the girls liked to go out now and then to dance and just have a good time, but it had been over a year since he last came here.<p>

They walked in and the place was already packed even though it was Valentine's Day. It was obvious that there weren't any couples there. There were groups of guys and groups of girls. So this was their plan… to get him to forget and to move on, but as much as his heart ached, he didn't want to forget.

Izzy was about to leave but Tai stopped him. "Come on Izzy… Just let loose this one day." He said nudging the younger boy to the dance floor. "Let's all have some fun."

They dispersed, but the two older boys kept an eye on him. Izzy danced with some girls, but he felt guilty, but for what he didn't know. He just kept thinking about all the times he had come here. He used to have so much fun.

"_Izzy!" Haru laughed loudly. "What are you doing?"_

"_Dancing." Izzy stated like it was obvious._

_Everyone had broken up into groups. Tai was with Mimi, Sora with Matt, TK with Kari, Yolei with Ken, and Davis was off with a girl that he had just started talking to. Cody wasn't there because he had practice and Joe had to study for exams. At the moment it was just the two of them and Haru was having a field day watching Izzy's awkward dance moves._

"_Here give me your hands." She said and Izzy placed his hands in hers. "Now just sway to the music. Just try to mimic me." She said as she began to sway gracefully. Izzy was so caught up in her movements that he didn't even realize that he wasn't moving. "Izzy?" Haru asked which snapped him back to reality. He began to mimic her moves and found that it wasn't that difficult. "See? It's not that hard! Now shall we move on to something else?" She asked as a slow song came on._

_Haru stepped closer to Izzy and wrapped her arms around Izzy's neck. Izzy knew what to do, but the close proximity of Haru was clouding his mind. It's not like they hadn't hugged before, but this was just different from all the other times their bodies had ever touched. Haru laughed. "Here." She said as she took his hands and wrapped them tightly around her waist causing their bodies to touch even more. _

_They swayed slowly to the music. "You okay?" Haru asked Izzy. She looked up to see his blushing face._

"_Y-yeah, I-I'm fine. Really…." He said looking away._

"_Izzy you don't have to be so embarrassed! We are friends and we've known each other for a while now so there is nothing wrong with dancing with each other." Haru said with her soft brown eyes. Izzy never wanted that moment to end. He had wanted the song to last forever, but just as soon as it started, it seemed to end._

Izzy was walking through the dance floor, not really knowing what he was doing at the moment. He was so lost in his thoughts and memories that he didn't even realize what he was actually doing. He saw short blonde hair and he immediately went to the girl. "Haru?" He exclaimed as he grabbed the girl's shoulder and turned her to him.

The girl just stared at him with a surprised face. Her blue eyes seemed terrified. "E-excuse me?" She barely whispered.

Izzy felt so embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." He quickly apologized and walked away. How could he have thought that was her? Their body build was different and Haru would never dress that way.

On the side of the dance floor, Tai and Matt watched the whole scene play before their eyes. Tai sighed. "I should have seen this coming the moment I brought us here."

"Yeah, good going Tai." Matt said annoyed. "Just bring him where they had their first big moment together."

"Listen! I get it now, but I thought that it would be a good idea at the time. I thought maybe it would help him get over her." Tai said annoyed.

"Well maybe he doesn't want to get over her! Did you ever think of that?" Matt said equally or even more annoyed.

Tai sighed. "I know!" He pulled at his hair slightly. "But I just wanted to make sure before we went through with everything."

This time it was Matt's turn to sigh. "At least you had a good reason, but you're his good friend and yet you never noticed that he has yet to take off that necklace she gave him? It's been a year and he's still wearing it." Tai just stared at Matt and Matt sweat dropped. "So you really didn't notice did you?"

"No!" Tai yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I had no idea what you were planning…" Matt said in an exasperated tone, but then became alert when he saw Izzy trying to leave. "Izzy's trying to leave."

"So we said we would just let him leave." Tai said.

"Tai, they haven't gotten everything together yet!" Matt said looking at his phone. They needed to stall Izzy as much as possible. "Izzy!" Matt yelled running up to the maroon haired boy. "Where are you going?"

Izzy didn't even look them in the eye. "Guys, I really just need to go home."

Tai looked nervous. He didn't want everything to be ruined in this instant. "Awe come on buddy! Just stay with us a little longer!"

"No, I just want to go home." Izzy said still avoiding eye contact. "I'm tired, and I've had a long day."

Matt and Tai looked at each other worriedly. They didn't want him to force him to stay because they knew he was not looking forward to this day, but Mimi, Sora, and Joe would need more time. Matt thought of an idea to make him stay. "Okay, how about a proposition." This time Izzy glanced up at Matt. "No more dancing. You don't even have to go near anyone. But can't you just hang with us a little longer. How about we go over to the restaurant portion and get something to eat?"

Izzy seemed to be contemplating it. Tai and Matt felt overly nervous at the moment. They desperately needed Izzy to agree. Finally Izzy nodded slowly. "I am a bit hungry…"

"That's great! Let's go eat then!" Tai said pushing hastily toward the restaurant portion of the club. Matt simply sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>Mimi and Sora were extremely fidgety as Joe drove toward their destination. They couldn't keep their minds from wondering and even Joe was nervous about this reunion of sorts. Mimi was the first to voice a concern. "What if she's changed…?" She said barely over a whisper. "It's been a year…"<p>

Sora and Joe knew she was right, but it was still a surprise to see the usually confident Mimi voice a concern of this nature. "Don't worry Mimi. Everything will turn out the way it is supposed to." Joe said trying to convince the younger girl.

"But how do you know?" Mimi asked a little louder than before.

"Just think about who you are talking about right now." Joe responded.

Sora smiled softly thinking back to all the times everyone hung out together. She missed the younger girl so much. All of them did. Izzy was beside himself when she left. She hadn't gotten the chance to tell him where she was going. Actually, no one was told where she had gone to. It had happened so fast that it seemed like it was spiraling out of control. Her email no longer worked, her number had changed, and just like that she was gone.

Haru… All three of them thought as they pulled up to the airport. Mimi was the first to jump out of the car and look around hastily, but couldn't find her. "Mimi…?" A voice questioned behind her. Mimi turned around and started crying for joy. Sora had tears in her eyes as she watched the two hug. Joe just smiled happily at the scene. He hoped everything would be alright.

* * *

><p>Matt looked at the time on his phone. It was getting late now, but he hadn't heard anything from Sora, Mimi, or Joe. They couldn't leave until he was sure that everything was ready. He glanced at Tai, and although his friend hid it well, Matt could tell that Tai was getting anxious. Then Matt looked at Izzy and could tell the young man was getting extremely bored.<p>

"Oh I know!" Tai exclaimed and the other boys looked at him. "Let's go get ice cream. There's a place right down the street."

Matt smiled. It was a good idea. "Yeah, why not?"

Izzy shifted slightly. "Could we please go home after that then?"

Matt and Tai glanced at each other. They knew they couldn't keep him there much longer. "Sure." Tai said.

The group stood and paid for their food and then left the club. The air outside wasn't as cold as it should have been for February. It allowed them to walk slowly and quietly. The peacefulness was a wonderful feeling. They made their way to the ice cream shop. It had just opened recently and surprisingly there weren't many people there despite it being Valentine's Day.

They bought their ice cream and then sat at a table. "You look tired." Matt said to Izzy suddenly. He was sick of the silence going on and needed some type of conversation going.

"Yeah, I guess it's been a long day." Izzy replied.

"Sorry about the club Izzy." Tai said knowing that was part of why his friend was so down. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"It's fine." Izzy said. "I just really wanted to relax today. I had wanted to talk to Tentomon, but that never happened."

"Why not?" Matt asked confused, but then Tai laughed nervously. "What did you do?" He asked in an exhausted manner.

"I sort of dented his door, disconnected his conversation with Tentomon, and then dragged him to the club." Tai explained while still eating his ice cream.

"Really Tai?" Matt said annoyed.

"What it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"You could have let him finish his conversation."

"It had barely started." Tai said. "No big deal."

"Tai…" Matt groaned. "You can't just make people do what they want."

"Oh, on the contrary." Tai said. "Mimi seems to be quite good at that."

Matt thought about it. "You're right… so is Sora…"

Izzy chuckled. Matt and Tai looked at him surprised. "Relax you guys." Izzy said. "I'm fine with it. I can still talk to him tonight."

Matt's phone buzzed. He glanced at it and then at Tai. They had finished their ice cream and were lounging again. "So shall we go?" Matt asked. Tai and Izzy nodded. They walked back to Tai's car and drove back to Izzy's house first.

"Why did we stop here instead of Matt's?" Izzy asked confused.

"Well you looked really tired so I told Tai to drop you off first." Matt said. "We'll see you around Izzy."

"See ya." Izzy said and walked back to his house. He closed the door and locked it. He sighed and walked back to his room. He tried to close his bedroom door, but it failed. He quickly gave up as he realized that the dent Tai put in the door was not going to allow it to close until it was fixed.

Izzy sighed and walked over to his computer desk. He practically fell back into the chair which caused it to roll back a bit. He rubbed his forehead trying to relax again, but this whole day was filled with thoughts of her. It had been a whole year. He couldn't find her no matter what he did. Even his trusty computer failed to find any trail of her. Izzy was just left distraught.

He simply sighed and rolled closer to the computer. He opened it up and logged in. He listened to the silence in his home as the computer loaded. His parents had gone with friends to resort for Valentine's Day and wouldn't be home until tomorrow sometime. So Izzy was left alone… The only thing he wanted at the moment was to talk to Tentomon.

Izzy started typing on his computer and a screen appeared to reveal Tentomon. "Tentomon…" Izzy sighed in relief at the familiar Digimon.

"Izzy!" Tentomon said happily. "How was your time with Tai?"

Izzy groaned. "It was absolutely terrible… Everything… everything reminded me of her." He said placing his hand on his forehead to rub it again. Tentomon didn't say anything which made Izzy worried. "Tentomon… what's wrong?" But he didn't say anything, but he seemed happy.

"What reminded you of whom?" A voice questioned from right behind him as he felt the soft breath touch his neck. Izzy knew that voice, but he couldn't turn around. His head and body must be playing tricks on him or something. But then… a hand appeared from behind him and gently touched the silver cross. Izzy noticed how the nails were painted a forest green. "So you never took it off…" The voice seemed happy and relieved.

The smell of vanilla touched his nose. He turned around quickly to come face to face with the girl he never thought he would ever see again. Her face was mere inches from his now. He could practically count all the freckles that lined her cheeks. He looked in her brown eyes to see that they were both happy and worried. "Rue…?" Izzy questioned in disbelief.

The slight smile that she wore turned into a bright smile and Izzy felt his own smile appear. "Yup… it's me…" She said softly.

Izzy stood from his chair. He stood above her by at least four or five inches now. Haru was currently wearing jeans, black flats, and a forest green long sleeve v-neck shirt. Her short blonde hair was now wavy and reached down to her mid back. Around her neck she wore the silver heart that Izzy had given her last year for Valentine's Day. She saw him looking at it and blushed. "I never took this off either…" She whispered suddenly extremely embarrassed.

Izzy hugged her tightly. It took some time but she hugged him back. "I thought I'd never see you again." He said holding her tightly and he could feel her grip his shirt tightly. "I looked everywhere but I couldn't find you."

"I'm so sorry…" She said. Her body started to shake as she tried to hold back her tears. She had heard everything from Sora, Mimi and Joe. They didn't want to tell her, but Haru had insisted that they tell her about Izzy. She felt so guilty that he always seemed to be depressed. She had wanted to tell him that she was leaving, but everything had happened so fast that there was no time. She couldn't even tell Tai and Kari. "I'm so sorry Izzy…"

Izzy lifted her head and wiped the tears from her face. She looked at him with such a grief stricken face. He gave her a soft smile and cupped her face softly. He bent down and slowly captured his lips with hers. The kiss started out gentle until both let in to their urges and it began to get more heated. Not seeing each other in over a year added to the strong desire to hold each other.

They heard someone clear their throat and they broke off like they had been caught doing something wrong. They looked at the computer to see Tentomon laughing nervously. "I think I should go." He said embarrassed.

Izzy smiled apologetically. "Sorry Tentomon…" He walked over to the computer. "I'll talk to you later." Tentomon waved goodbye as Izzy cut the connection to the digital world. Izzy turned back to Haru to see her blushing ferociously. "Sorry about the uh… kiss…" He said turning red as well.

She shook her head no. "I… missed kissing you…" She said with her face turning redder than before.

Izzy smiled. He had remembered that after she had left, he had wondered how he would react when he saw her again. He thought that maybe he would be angry or upset, but for some reason he never thought he would feel this happy. He hugged her again. It was like it made sure that this was real. "Can you stay the night?" He found himself asking.

Haru pushed away from his slightly. She seemed extremely nervous. "I don't know if that is a good idea…" She said as a blush made its way across her face.

Izzy laughed. "I didn't mean it like that Rue." He said and Haru looked overly embarrassed. "I just want you to be by my side tonight. My parents won't be home until tomorrow night. Please… just stay." He said holding her hand. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed her palm softly.

"Okay…" She said with a warm smile. "I'd love to stay." Izzy smiled.

He gave her a t-shirt and shorts to change into. When she returned from the bathroom, she found Izzy sitting on his bed in black sweatpants and no shirt on. She somehow managed not to blush. It had only been a year, but his body had matured a lot. Surprisingly, he managed to tone his thin body which made him look older than her.

She sat next to him and he looked up at her with black eyes filled with love. She noticed that he was holding something in his hands. It was wrapped in plain green wrapping paper. "What's that?" She asked confused.

"It's for you…" He said. "I had bought it for your birthday, but I guess I could give it to you for Valentine's Day." He said with a smile.

"Izzy…" She said softly and then smiled. "Thank you." Izzy handed her the box and she opened it slowly. Her eyes widened. "This is so beautiful…" It was a silver ring with an emerald shaped heart and a diamond shaped heart next to the emerald heart.

"Happy Belated 18th Birthday Rue and Happy Valentine's Day." Izzy said happily.

She looked up at him sadly. "I… didn't get anything for you…" She whispered.

Izzy smiled. "You're my perfect Valentine's Day gift so don't worry about it."

Haru smiled back and leaned over and kissed him softly. "Happy Valentine's Day, Izzy." She said happy to be back with the one person she loved most.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed this short story about Haru and Izzy! I'll try writing more chapters to my other stories as soon as I can! :)<strong>


End file.
